gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Danae Targaryen
Danae Targaryen, also referred to as The Last Dragon, is the Queen of Westeros, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of Dragonstone, and the rider of Persion. She is married to Damon Lannister. History Danae Targaryen was born into exile along with her older sister Aeslyn and the rest of the existing bloodline of House Targaryen. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her meek father left Danae without a sense of what it truly meant to be of the blood of the dragon. Danae has a dragon named Persion, and a fondness for reading. Important Events 'First Era' Danae fled Westeros after Grand Maester Orin convinced her to travel to Essos and reclaim her birthright. She met with the Grand Maester at Castle Black and together they left Westeros with the waterdancers Summer Steelsong and James Rivers and also her small dragon Persion. As they traveled along the Demon Road and neared the ruins, the magic of Valyria took a toll on her body and she grew sick and weak. Her dragon, however, thrived among the Doom and grew larger and more fierce and released a burst of dragonfire on the ruins that created a massive earthquake. The group fled the Doom. Danae rallied the captains of the Volantene fleet and used her dragon to quell a slave revolt in Volantis. She placed the captains of the Volantene fleet in charge of the city and in return was gifted ships and gold. 'Second Era' In Lys, Danae used her gold from Volantis to purchase the sellsword companies The Second Sons and The Windblown. Relying on the ancient relationship between Targaryen and Martell, Danae traveled to Sunspear to seek the advice of the Princess. She hoped to rally the troops of Dorne behind her campaign to reclaim the Iron Throne. In Sunspear the Princess informed her of a different plan. The Dornish princess had orchestrated the arrest of Danae's sister, The Mad Queen Aeslyn Targaryen , and subsequently hoped to seat Danae on the throne in her place. The Dornish Princess and Varyo Velaryon wished for Danae to seduce the king in his time of weakness so that he would name her as the new queen. At the wedding of Houses Martell and Dayne, Danae met with King Damon Lannister on the balcony shortly after he learned the news of his wife's adultery and arrest. Upon meeting the King, Danae refused to obtain the crown in such a way and instead engaged him in a heated argument. After the wedding, Danae sailed to Dragonstone with her dragon and army of five thousand men, where she took the castle, executed the last stag, Edric Baratheon, and claimed his seat as her own. After being summoned to the capital to swear fealty to the King, Danae was met with a marriage proposition. Danae and Damon agreed to wed with hesitancy, and the two entered into a strained and somewhat tumultuous marriage alliance. 'Third Era' Danae proved a formidable ruler, serving on the Small Council in a position equal to the King. She was tasked with all matters involving the eastern continent, and went to Storm's End to oversee the Stormlands during the disappearance of Orys Connington. She served as a buffer between the Iron Throne and the High Septon, and was key in maintaining the loyalty of Dorne. Danae was with child, but lost the pregnancy at the Tournament of the Vale. After an argument with Damon, Danae left to Dragonstone and began contemplating severing her alliance with the Iron Throne. Fourth Era On Dragonstone, Danae began an affair with Sarella Martell, who visited the island to encourage her rebellion, against the counsel of Varyo Velaryon. Ultimately, Danae chose to continue both her marriage and her alliance, riding Persion to Oldtown in the War of the False King to rescue her husband. She confronted King Gylen Hightower atop the Hightower. Persion killed him, saving the life of Ashara Lannister. 'Fifth Era' Reunited with Damon Lannister, Danae demanded equal ruling power over Westeros, forming the new house of Lannister Targaryen. They returned to King's Landing for a time before traveling to Casterly Rock and then Crakehall to attend the funeral of Lyle Crakehall. On the way, they stopped to meet with Terrence Fossoway and order the disbandment of the Faith Militant. The Queen gave birth to an heir, Desmond Lannister Targaryen, soon after returning to the capital. After Thaddius Lannister's murder at Winterfell, Danae flew Persion North. She treated with Jojen Stark on behalf of the crown, demanding his sister Ysela as a ward, ordering the marriage of Lyanna Stark and Olyvar Bolton, and decreeing that Theon Arryn must return to the Vale. She then traveled to The Wall and met with Artos Harclay, promising aid and support to the Night's Watch before returning to King's Landing once more, where she discovered she was with child again. Suspecting him of infidelity and angered over his lies concerning the death of the High Septon, Danae ordered King Damon Lannister to return to the Westerlands. In his absence, she ruled the seven kingdoms and dealt with the political drama of the Crownlands alone, avoiding the use of Lannister coin by selling all of her most valuable possessions. She gave birth to her daughter, Daena, unexpectedly while visiting the Dragonpit with the Grandmaester one evening, while the night sky filled with strange flashing lights of many colors. Sixth Era Quotes “Queen Danae is a shrewd woman, and has a reputation for being somewhat… quarrelsome. Very few people meet her standards for company.” - ''Meredyth Tyrell "Such a smart woman, and yet still she does not understand how to put aside her pride. A curse of the family." thoughts of Grand Maester Paxtor "''I married you because you burned Volantis and survived Valyria, captured the Baratheon's castle and led your armies with a fire breathing monster. I married you because you're clever, if cruel, because you're sharp, albeit often towards me, because you're more of a general than you are a lady and commanders make better rulers than gently bred noble women." - ''Damon Lannister ''"The woman who stood before him now was young enough to be his daughter, but she was sharper than any man he knew and her sudden absent mindedness was as uncharacteristic for her as a soft smile. Or a soft anything, for that matter." - ''thoughts of Meizo ''"This Dragon bows to no one's will." - ''thoughts of Sarella Martell ''"I generally don't find myself attracted to highborn women. They're so stiff, dull, and fragile. But I spoke with Danae at the wedding, and she seems to be none of those things. I suppose it may be because she didn't lead the life of a typical noble woman. She was born into nothing, a lady of a broken and shamed house, with no holdfast or castle or coin. If you haven't got money, you'd best have wit." - ''Damon Lannister ''“That throne is hers by right. A seat forged in dragonfire belongs to those with dragonblood. They call Danae the Last Dragon, but I think of her as the first – the first dragonrider since Daenerys, the first woman conqueror to wear a crown in living memory. I feel a duty to see her dynasty flourish." ''- Sarella Martell ''"Danae was many things. She was sharp as Valaryian steel, as fearless as a dragon and more unruly than a wildling, but she was also as awkward as a Stark in a brothel at times." - thoughts of Damon Lannister ''"You're a right bitch indeed, but just the bitch this realm needs." - ''Gerold Hightower ''“When I first met you all those years ago, you were a girl. A girl with a dragon, yes, but a girl all the same. You were clever in Lys, you were ruthless in Volantis, unyielding in Dorne. But on Dragonstone you were a woman, and you were wise. What drove your choices before then was here…” He pointed to his head. “And what drives them now is somewhere else.” Meizo moved his hand to his heart. “You love your people, your child, your dragon, your husband. That doesn’t make you weak. The first makes you a good Queen, the second two a good mother, and the last… human.” - ''Meizo ''"Who would have guessed that the way to her heart would be through cold steel? And who would have thought that a woman so seemingly soft and beautiful could be so hard?" ''- thoughts of Sarella Martell ''“Women are often forced into situations over which we have no control. But it doesn’t mean we have to live our lives in the shadow of someone else’s power.” - ''Danae Targaryen Family Members Damon Lannister, husband Desmond Lannister Targaryen, son Daena Lannister Targaryen, daughter Daenys Lannister-Targaryen, daughter Daven Lannister-Targaryen, son Aeslyn Targaryen, sister (deceased) Rhaegar II Targaryen, cousin (deceased) Alester Targaryen, cousin Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Queen of Westeros Category:Targaryen Category:Lady of Dragonstone Category:Dragonriders Category:Small council Category:Dragonstone